Sentimientos Ocultos
by DannyRed
Summary: Después de su muerte... nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. No he podido volver a enamorarme porque simplemente no he podido superar mi trágico pasado que aún me sigue atormentando diariamente. Pero... ¿Alguien podrá salvarme de todos estos sentimientos que sólo me hacen daño?. One-Shot. Kyle POV. Proximamente plasmado en el fic "Save Me".


**Hola a todas mis lectoras, hoy vengo con un corto One-Shot Style. Bueno, por otra parte… he estado en unos días demasiado difíciles, mintiendo constantemente y metiéndome en problemas (aunque casi siempre salgo casi ilesa) y tuve que escoger… si el amor y preocuparme por tener novio o mis amistades y la escritura (historia muy larga de explicar) entonces escogí pues… esto (digamos que él y yo terminamos definitivamente) bueno, ahora si, no las aburro más, aquí el One-Shot.**

* * *

**_Kyle POV_**

Han sido momentos difíciles… se puede decir que he trabajado con Butters como por casi un año y nada lo puede arruinar. Me va muy bien pero últimamente he sentido un gran vacío desde que Bebe, mi ex novia, murió hace pocos meses.

Debo admitir que trabajar aquí ha sido genial y algunas que otras veces me he topado con Stanley, un chico demasiado fuerte y trabajador que, aunque tenga cuatro trabajos a la vez, se empeña en sacar lo mejor de si mismo. En realidad lo admiro.

¿Sería tonto decir que he sentido cierto interés hacia él? Es cierto, en estos últimos días no he dejado de contemplarlo, de observarlo, cada paso que da y sus hermosos ojos azules… me hipnotizan por completo. Pero soy tan idiota que nunca tendré el valor de decírselo por el simple hecho de que aún sigo afectado por la muerte de Bebe ¿Debería ya de olvidarla?

No puedo traicionarme a mi mismo, seria un delito. Me tengo que resignar y aceptar que Stanley nunca me hará caso por ser un simple chico de dieciocho años que se comporta como un inmaduro y que, además, siempre está deprimido por cosas ya del pasado pero… nada es lo que parece.

Recuerdo la muerte de Bebe como si hubiera sido apenas casi una semana.

_**FlashBack**_

_Un auto la había atropellado. Al parecer el conductor estaba totalmente ebrio y seguramente no pudo ver que en frente de él se encontraba mi querida novia comprando un par de cosas para nuestra cena. Se suponía que en cinco semanas nos íbamos a casar para poder formar una familia más adelante pero… desgraciadamente… ese momento… nunca llegó._

_Me encontraba yo abriendo apenas la puerta del consultorio con lentitud, un tanto nervioso y sollozando un poco. De entre mis manos sostenía un ramo de flores; sus flores favoritas. Me acerqué hasta su camilla y me di cuenta que ella aún seguía dormida y con algunos huesos rotos tanto en los brazos como en las piernas. Su rostro estaba cubierto de cortaduras, fueron los vidrios que se rompieron en el momento del accidente._

_-Bebe… ¿Puedes escucharme? – Estaba sumamente preocupado, me arrodillé un poco para poder acariciarle suavemente sus rubios cabellos._

_Pero ella no respondió. Seguramente no podía ni siquiera escuchar mis delicadas y suaves palabras. La amaba tanto… no sé cómo fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta desde un principio que seria brutalmente atropellada por ese conductor ebrio; que por supuesto ya debe de estar tras las rejas._

_Repentinamente entra el Doctor con una expresión dolida en el rostro, de suma decepción y tristeza. No… no puede ser posible la noticia que estaba a punto de aproximarse…_

_-Lo siento pero… no pudimos salvarla – Fue lo único que escuché en su voz entre quebrada y ahogada, poniéndome a llorar._

_Lo último que pude presenciar fue que la maquina de vida ya había hecho un prolongado "Piiiii" y mostrando apenas una línea. Todas mis esperanzas definitivamente… se habían ido al caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bebe dejó de respirar, ya no escuché sus latidos y… murió de la peor forma. Seguidamente veo cómo miles de enfermeras cubren a mi ex con una cobija ancha blanca para luego retirar la camilla del consultorio._

_El Doctor, por su parte, sólo se limitó a darme unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme. No quería consuelo de nadie por el momento. Sólo retiré su mano y, con el corazón destrozado al igual que mi alma, me retiré de ahí… y esta vez para siempre._

_Después de ese trágico día… no he vuelto a enamorarme de nadie otra vez._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Claro está que lo que siento por Stanley es muy diferente. Es decir, ni siquiera estoy enamorado de él como tal, sólo… es una simple atracción de más, nada que deba de preocuparme. Además, he escuchado que Stan está más concentrado en su trabajo que en preocuparse por conseguir una pareja sentimental. No es muy de su tipo.

Aun así…

-Buen trabajo, Broflovsky – Me murmura Stanley en el oído, haciendo que me estremezca por completo para luego acariciarme mis rizados cabellos rojos.

Me empeñaré para llamar su atención y demostrarle que puedo superarlo. Que no soy ningún idiota y que, sobre todo, puedo ocupar un lugar en su vida.

Nunca se lo diré. Nunca le diré lo que siento porque esto simplemente… ¡No es amor!

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy aburrido? ¿Muy deprimente? Háganmelo saber con sus reviews. Por cierto, este One-Shot lo plasmaré en el longfic Bunny _"Save_ _Me"_ (y en serio les encantará ese fic).**

**Bueno… ¡Danny-Chan se despide! (lo admito, estuve llorando en mi cama toda la noche y sin poder dormir porque no tenia a mi perrito de peluche a mi lado T_T).**


End file.
